debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Mera Salamin
Summary Mera Salamin is a main antagonist of the Museum Break arc in the Epithet Erased web-series. She pretended to be an employee of the Sweet Jazz City Museum as a cover so she can steal the Arsene Amulet and negate the pain her own epithet causes her with another's. Her coworker, Indus, acts as her bodyguard/assistant. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-C | Unknown with Dream Big Name: Mera Salamin, Lady Mera by Indus Origin: Epithet Erased Gender: Female Age: 27 Classification: Human, Inscribed, Epithet User, Museum Worker (Cover-up) Attack Potency: At least Street level (Can harm Giovanni, Sylvester, and one-shot his summoned sheep), can bypass conventional durability with her Epithet | Unknown with Dream Big (Stole Sylvester Ashling's powers which would give her dream big. Though it is unknown what Mera would summon with dream big.) Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: Regular Human | Unknown Combat Speed: Supersonic | Unknown Reaction Speed: Supersonic (Can react to Giovanni Potage who can react to Percy who danced around bullets) | Unknown Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Street Class | Unknown Durability: At least Street level (Bullets in the verse only deal minor impact damage, tanked a hit from beefton and critical 13. Though the attacks break her bones in the process) Stamina: Below Average (Has a stamina stat of 1 making her below Molly and Giovanni who are average) Range: Standard Melee Range, Extended Melee Range with Crystal Spear, Tens of Meters with her abilities | Unknown with Nightmare Fuel Powers and Abilities: |-|Innate Abilities= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics (Shown talented skating abilities along with flips), Weapon Mastery (Can use an Crystal Spear in combat), Aura (All epithet users have an aura around them), Consumption (Type 1. Can eat screws and drink from pinecones to regain stamina and health), Telekinesis (By combining her Epithet with Indus', Mera breaks Indus' barrier into pieces and telekinetically launches them towards her targets.), Durability Negation, Statistics Reduction, Power Absorption, & Damage Transferal (Can increase an object's frailty until it shatters. Absorbs stamina from other people, healing herself while also dealing equivalent damage.), Creation & Weapon Creation (Creates crystalline spikes and other structures from nothing. Mera attaches crystalline skates to her feet and swiftly skates across the ground while wielding a crystal spear to attack with.), Regeneration (High-Low. Characters regenerate after winning a battle. Giovannia could regenerate back his broken bones), possibly Immortality (Type 6. Mera's bones breaking were viewed as -1 damage), Resistance to Pain (Every moment of Mera's life is in agony even merely bumping into her breaks a bone, this makes her more naturally numb to the feeling of pain as she's used to it, being capable of speaking and fighting with several broken bones), Dream Manipulation & Subjective Reality (Mera is afraid of reality itself making Sylvester's Nightmare Fuel not effect her as much) |-|Sylvester Ashling's Powers= Sleep Manipulation (His dust can put people to sleep), Summoning & Animal Manipulation (Sylvie summons a horde of Counting Sheep that can nibble enemies and put them to sleep by jumping into them. He can also use his sheep to form a fluffy shield to protect himself.), Dream Manipulation & Subjective Reality (When his opponents are groggy enough, he can bring their subconscious fears and nightmares to life. Sylvie can put himself to sleep, bringing his own dreams to life, summoning Dr. Beefton around his sleeping body to protect and fight for him. Beefton is his own entity and Sylvie does not have full control in this state.) |-|Arsene Amulet= Power Absorption & Power Nullification (The Arsene Amulet can steal ones epithet), Power Bestowal (Can give one an epithet) Standard Equipment: Arsene Amulet (Has it from Episode 3-4) Intelligence: Genius (Staged a plan to work as a museum worker and steal the arsene amulet, was capable of manipulating Sylvester Ashling to fight Molly Blyndeff and Giovanni Potage for her while she was looking for the amulet) Weaknesses: Fragile weakens any object to their breaking point, this also affects her own body, leaving her in a constant state of agony. Key: Regular | With Arsene Amulet/Sylvester Ashling's powers Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Epithet Erased Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Life Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Thieves Category:Crystal Users Category:Webseries Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Aura Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon User Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Damage Transferal Users Category:Creation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Sleep Users Category:Animal Users Category:Dream Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Consumption Users Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Summoners Category:Human Characters Category:Healing Users Category:Superhumans